


The Assistant

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Item 47 (Marvel Short Film), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments during the training period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant

_Making Coffee_

“No no no no!”  Felix snatched the tin away from her. “You have to put the filter in first.”

Claire looked around, brow furrowed. “Filter?”

He picked one up and showed her. “These things.”

“Oh. I thought those were muffin tin liners.”

He looked at it, and then at her.

“Or, you know, really weird doilies.”

“You know what a doily is but not a coffee filter?”

She shrugged.

He sighed. “The filter goes in here,” he said, demonstrating. “Now you put the coffee in.”

She started scooping the coffee into the filter. “Okay, that’s enough,” he said. “Now we need water.”

“How much?”

“Fill the pot.”

She took the pot to the sink and filled it to the brim, then carefully replaced it on the burner.

“No, you pour the water into here,” he said, indicating.

She did as instructed. She reached to turn it on, looking to him for confirmation. He nodded. She pushed the button. “And that’s how you make coffee,” he said.

She poured them each a cup when it was done. They each sipped it carefully. Not bad. She was pretty proud of herself. She looked to see what Blake thought. He looked into his cup, surprised, and took another sip.

 

_Filing_

“Memorise the alphabet backwards,” Felix advised. “That’ll make things easier.”

She stared at the pile that had built up over the last few weeks. “You know, you wouldn’t have this problem if you filed your own reports as soon as you were done with them,” she said.

“I’ve been busy.”

She raised her eyebrows. That was debatable, she thought. If she was going to do the filing, he could make his own coffee.

“Now, it goes humans, modified humans, AIs, aliens, creatures, from most recent appearance to first appearance, in alphabetical order, last name first. Then it goes weapons, tech, chemicals, miscellaneous artifacts, in alphabetical order, from most dangerous to harmless. Here.” He handed her a clipboard. “It’s all on there.”

She flipped through it. “This was your job, wasn’t it?”

“Alphabet. Backwards.” He left her to it.

Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A

 

_Target Practice_

“Do you know how to load one of these?” he asked, handing her the gun.

“Yep.” She did so, quickly and correctly.

He nodded appreciatively. “Good. Where did you learn to do that?”

“My mom taught me.”

“Did she teach you to hit a target?

She pulled a face at him. “Of course not!” She had only ever used it as a scare tactic. Generally she was a pacifist.

“Well, that’s what we’re here to learn.”

She looked nervously at the gun in her hand. “I don’t want to shoot anyone.”

“I don’t want you to shoot anyone either. That’s why I’m going to teach you how to inflict non-fatal wounds, just in case you end up in that situation. Now, stand like this.” He helped her into the correct stance. “Keep still and aim for the dots.”

She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away, preparing to pull the trigger.

“No, don’t close your eyes! You might just kill yourself if you do that.”

“I don’t like this,” she protested.

“Most people don’t,” he assured her. “I never liked it either. But look. It’s just paper you’re shooting at. And hopefully this will be the only place you ever have to fire that thing. So give it a try.”

She took a deep breath and fired. The sheet came back with holes scattered messily all over the place. She wasn't sure if she was relieved to be bad at shooting people, or disappointed to have got bad marks on this test.

“We’ll work on it,” Felix said when she’d finished.

 

_Safe House_

Felix wouldn’t have panicked, because it had been trained out of him, but he would have studied his surrounding for any available weapon and kept an ear out for danger. As it was, he lacked the energy and his brain was reaching record-breaking fogginess.

He watched Claire tiptoed into the room. Then she noticed he was awake and hurried over to his bedside. “Oh, sir, are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened? Can you move? No, don’t try to move! Just rest. What’s happening? Do you know? Sitwell wouldn’t tell me. He just said we were in danger and had to get out.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry.” She took a deep breath and tried again. “You were in critical condition when Agent Sitwell told me to take you here. We’re in a safe house. Benny, Doctor Streiten, and agent Amador are here too. Sitwell said they were cleared and should come with us, but I don’t know what he meant by that. He said Shield wasn’t safe anymore.”

He tried to struggle into a sitting position and didn’t quite manage it. “Not safe? Why?”

“I don’t know. We may have been infiltrated. We’re supposed to wait here until he comes back.”

“Oh.” He’d probably have a lot to say about that later, when he was feeling better. He collapsed back onto the pillows. “Good work, agent.”


End file.
